when maximoffs and kitty's meet
by kietro lover
Summary: I'm working on totally revising this. i suck at explanations but it's a kietro story. basically kitty and pietro meet for the first time and the story takes off from there.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One:

Authors note: let the revisions begin! Here's chapter one, hopefully the rest will come somewhat fast for a while since I'm revising the first few I have. Hope you guys enjoy them. And as always please review! :] also, my other penname is lovekillhannah and it also has one kietro story currently, I was writing under that one while I tried to remember the password to this one. Finally for some reason even though I write this with proper indentation, etc. it doesn't show up like that once I upload it, so please no flames about that.

Evan, Rogue and I were walking down the halls of Bayville high school. Evan was whining to us about Pietro Maximoff, his mortal enemy, apparently Pietro bullied him constantly. I knew of Pietro, but I had no idea who he was or what he looked like for that matter. I was actually talking to Lance Alvers, pretty much dating him actually, but I wasn't allowed over to the brotherhood house, that's for sure. So I'd never met Pietro, though I had met Toad and Fred Dukes.

"Oh look there he is." Evan scoffed motioning to the lockers ahead of us. I looked eagerly, I actually was really curious to see him. For one thing Evan was pretty tough, so I figured Pietro had to be somewhat big as well. "That's him" I looked appalled, "he's the one who bullies you all the time." I motioned to a scrawny kid in front of us. He didn't look like he'd ever be mean to anyone.

"No not that kid" Evan groaned, "the one behind him." I looked to the right of the scrawny kid to where Evan was pointing and saw a very cute boy instead. He was tall and lean, with unnatural silver hair. I knew he was Magneto's son, so I figured the hair was his real color, but it still was like nothing I'd ever seen. He was beautiful, man beautiful that is.

"I think I'm going to give that spoiled jerk a piece of my mind" Rogue growled, slipping off one of her leather gloves. "Rogue, no, what are you doing?" I grabbed her arm, "don't do it." "Why not?" she glared at me, "do you have a crush on him too?" I knew Rogue didn't approve of me liking Lance, and we weren't good friends even, but it still hurt my feelings. "I don't even know him. But you can't go around using your powers in school, it's inappropriate, not to mention mean."

"It's not like he's so kind to me" Evan countered, Rogue nodding in agreement. "Well, fine." I threw my hands in the air, "but I hope the professor grounds you for a month." I yelled at rogue. "Oh fine drama queen" she agreed, "but I'm still going to give him a piece of my mind. I just won't touch him." "Fine, whatever." I gave in, "from what Evan says he sounds like a total tool anyways." "He's a total jerk, just stay away from him." Evan told us, walking into his classroom.

"See, I think Evan just wants you to, like, let it go." I told Rogue. "Shut up Kitty, come on." Rogue pulled me over to him as he was starting to walk away. "Hey Maximoff" she called to him. "I'm Rogue."

"I'm Pietro, clearly you already know that though." He replied with a smirk, "So who is your friend...Rogue?" "This is Kitty Pryde, she's kind of a mute." Rogue said with a laugh. I glared at her, I was going to kill her. "Really I've never known one before." He said with a laugh. "And you never will" Kitty cut in, giving Rogue a dirty look. "I thought you were a mute?" he looked amused. "No, Rogue tends to be a liar, you'd have to be an idiot to believe that anyways."

"Well I'm actually not an idiot, thank you very much Kitty Pryde." He glared at me. "Enough chit chat, time to get down to business." Rogue interrupted. "What business Goth girl?" Pietro asked her, making her mad. "You like to make fun of my friend Evan Daniels and bully him don't you?" she questioned.

"Oh Daniels, he is a joke pretending to be some famous skateboarder, and amazing basketball star." Pietro laughed. "At least he is good at something Maximoff." She argued. "Right Rogue, Mr. Do no wrong, I'm such a goody goody because I can't ruin my squeaky clean reputation." I giggled and quickly put my hand over my mouth, hoping Rogue didn't hear. Pietro smiled at her and then gave her a smirk. I felt my cheeks burn as I blushed, I needed to put up a tougher front like Rogue. I couldn't believe I'd laughed, Rogue was going to punch me.

I glanced over at her and saw she was giving me a death glare. Pietro noticed and smiled at her again and Kitty couldn't help a small smile again. He was really cute, it wasn't my fault. Rogue saw and cut in "well you better leave him alone, or else Maximoff." She took off a glove, "one touch and you'll be on the floor, powerless." Rogue started to walk away and then pulled Kitty along behind her with a harsh tug.

"What is wrong with you, you just only get crushes on scumbags or what?" Rogue yelled at me angrily. I noticed Pietro look over and smirk, "Rogue he, like, heard you now." "Good you two are perfect for each, other. How could you giggle when he made fun of Evan, he's your friend!" "I couldn't help it, it was a little bit funny. Evan is super concerned with his reputation." "it's not funny, maybe you should be more concerned about your reputation, because talking to people like Lance and Pietro isn't going to help it."

I looked at her and felt tears sting at my eyes, "you don't have to be so mean you know." "Honestly I don't care how you feel right now" Rogue shot back, "sometimes I just wonder what is wrong with you." She shook her head and walked away from me. I wiped at my eyes and found my way to the bathroom to wash my face off so nobody could tell Rogue had made me cry.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – nobody reviewed, which is fine because I don't know how many people still even read x-men evolution stories. But to anyone who may be confused, these are like the older chapters but actually revised this time, with a few changes. They said they were revised before, but that was a long long time ago. Hopefully anyone who reads them will enjoy them, and if you do, feel free to review. Also, this isn't completely based off the series' history, I changed things to make it my own, and to make it so Kitty and Pietro really are first meeting. Just wanted to clear things up, enjoy!

Pietro walked into the lunchroom and loaded his plate with food before walking to his usual table. "hey Pietro what's up?" Toad asked as he walked up. "Nothing toad" Pietro stared at him and gave a slight shrug. It was obvious he was asking for a reason, he was even fidgeting a little bit, "why do you ask?" Pietro asked as he sat down. "I wanted you to ask me the same thing." Toad looked excited, or anxious.

"Okay what's up." Pietro asked with a laugh. Sometimes toad really acted like the weirdest member of the brotherhood, which was a close call between him and Fred. "Oh I just wanted to know if I could have some money." Toad wriggled in his seat, and smiled hopefully.

"Sure take what there is" Pietro held out his wallet, handing it over to toad. Toad excitedly opened it, and then his face fell. "There's nothing in here." "Exactly, now give it back. Why do you need money anyways?" Toad gave him the wallet back "I just wanted a new video game." "Oh, sorry I couldn't help" Pietro apologized, "Toad, do you know a girl named Kitty Pryde?" Pietro hesitated to ask, he didn't need Toad going around telling everyone he'd been asking. Toad tended to start rumors. "Why Pietro?"

"No reason just wanted to know." "Well you might want to ask Lance, he is in love with that girl." Toad grinned, "He'd definitely be able to tell you who she was." "What?" Pietro smirked, instantly perking up and listening more "how do you know that?" "Oh, well he was sleep talking about how cute she is." Toad looked thrilled to finally have Pietro's full attention.

"Really?" "What, you think I would lie? We got it on tape!" "Yes, actually I do think you would lie." Pietro replied, "You and Fred make up wild scenarios all the time." "Well I'm not this time, I started cracking up, we're lucky he didn't wake up and catch us." "Thanks toad, you are the best." Pietro smirked again and got up, heading out of the cafeteria in a rush.

Lance sat down and stared after Pietro, curious expression on his face. "Hey, where is he running off to now?" Lance shook his head, his younger teammate was always running off somewhere. He had some serious ADHD. "To go see Kitty Pryde." Toad answered, oblivious to the response it would cause. "WHAT!" Lance shouted so loudly that people around them turned to stare. "He is what?" lance whispered angrily. "He went to see your pretty kitty." Toad stifled a laugh.

"How did he meet her toad? And how do you know I call her pretty kitty?" Lance looked enraged. "I don't know how he met her. But he asked about her so I told him you love her." Toad purposely ignored the other question, he didn't need Lance's rage focused on him. "I don't love her" Lance defended, "I have to go now. I need to kill Pietro for thinking he has any right to talk to Kitty." Lance clenched his fist, sending a low rumble around the cafeteria as he took off. Toad just laughed and continued eating his food, "Lance is going to kill Pietro." He muttered, making himself laugh.

Kitty walked into the cafeteria line, grabbing a lunch tray. "What do you want?" the cafeteria lady asked her, giving a weak smile. Kitty didn't blame her, she totally would not want to wear a stupid hairnet and serve high schoolers food, yuck. "Can I just get a burger." Kitty replied with a small smile. "Here you go" the lady responded, setting a pre-wrapped burger on Kitty's tray. Kitty paid and made her way over to her table. She sat down next Rogue and took a big bite of hamburger.

"So, did you get over your little episode?" Rogue asked her. "Yeah I did, did you get over your issue?" Kitty shot back angrily. She was sick of Rogue taking advantage of her just because she tried to be the nicer one. To be honest she looked up to the older mutant, she seemed so self-confident and tough, things Kitty wished she could be sometimes. But lately she was just downright mean, and I've had enough.

"Oh my god, what is your issue now" Rogue asked with a heavy sigh. "You are!" kitty screamed at her, too angry to think what she was saying through. "What did I do?" Rogue looked appalled. "I think we should leave Kurt" Scott cut in quietly. "No way, I want to see this" Kurt sounded excited "it's going to get crazy in here." "Let's go Kurt, now. They need to talk alone" Scott replied, yanking Kurt after him. "forget that, I'm going too" Rogue called after them, "Kitty's lost it finally."

"That is like the last straw, you are always making fun of me!" Kitty screamed, ignoring the attention she was calling to them. "What are you talking about kitty?" Rogue yelled back, "all I try to do is keep you from making the dumb decisions you always seem to make." "Oh really? Because all you do is tell me how stupid I am, and how I'm such a valley girl. And then on top of that you go around embarrassing me constantly, and I've had it!" Kitty was screaming even louder now and the two girls were standing right in front of each other.

"Would you shut up, you're causing people to stare at us you ditz!" Rogue hissed at her, trying to whisper. "See Rogue, that's exactly what I'm talking about." "Get over it Kitty, everyone isn't always going to cater to poor fragile Kitty Pryde's feelings." Rogue pushed Kitty away from her. "That's it!" Kitty grabbed her hamburger and threw it at Rogue's face with as much force as she could muster. She knew she was acting childish but she was too worked up to care. Rogue screamed in anger and smacked Kitty. "That hurt you bitch!" "You're a bitch, a valley girl, a ditz, and a bitch" Rogue shot back.

"At least I don't like look like Frankenstein's bride!" Kitty replied, knowing how to upset her. "That's it Kitty, I was always nice to you. But do you know how annoying you are? This is what you sound like, "omigosh! I love Lance Alvers but now I met Pietro Maximoff and I love him too, it's so hard to choose. My poor ditzy brain is so overworked with boy problems." Rogue mimicked Kitty. They both were ignoring Scott's pleas to get them to stop fighting.

"And this is what you sound like Rogue!" Everyone around them was watching in amazement as the two bickered back and forth. "I'm Rogue, and I'm a goth bitch who takes myself way too seriously. Colors hurt my eyes and I like to pretend I'm so tough but really I'm just a lonely jealous baby!" Rogue clenched her fists and poured her coca cola over Kitty's head. "wow Kitty, you look really good soaking wet, oh wait, you actually look like a drowned rat." Rogue growled at her. "I HATE YOU!" kitty shrieked and smacked Rogue as hard as she could across her face, getting shocked by Rogue's powers in the process. "Ow, that fricking hurt!" Kitty grabbed her hand and ran out of the cafeteria crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty stormed down the hallway, rushing to the bathroom and massaging the hand she'd slapped Rogue with. "stupid goth bitch." she muttered under her breath. Normally she never swore, but she was mad enough that she didn't care what she was saying. She froze as someone tapped her on the shoulder. She figured it would be Scott running after her to lecture her about how childish that was. "What the hell do you want" she asked, spinning around in anger. "I just wanted to see if you were okay, I saw the fight go down."

Kitty felt the color drain from her face and froze, "oh, Pietro." She couldn't manage to get much else out. "Yeah, that's me...Pietro." he looked slightly amused. "What? did you come to make fun of me now too?" she asked, pulling at her sticky hair. "Surprisingly I didn't. Want some help washing up?" Pietro asked her, "I just felt bad, Rogue seems kind of tough on you."

"What would I have to do for you?" Kitty asked, she didn't trust that he just cared and wanted to help her for even a second. "Nothing...what would I want" he gave her an amused smirk. "I don't know, I'm sure you'll want some kind of favor in return." "No, I don't need any favors" he laughed and shook his head.

Kitty smiled a small smile, "Then, I guess I probably could use a little help." She shrugged and gave in. "All right, then let's go get you cleaned up." Pietro replied, following Kitty into the girl's bathroom. "Well, I've never been in here before" Pietro mused as they walked in "guess there isn't really a couch." "Nope, that would be a myth" Kitty confirmed "don't tell me you actually believed that." "Well, all of the girls I've dated agreed so I don't know… I guess I did." He looked slightly embarrassed.

"How many girls have you dated?" she asked him. Pietro coughed, clearly caught off guard by her question, "a few." He muttered. "How may Pietro? I'm not going to judge you." Kitty laughed and turned on the sink. "About half of the girls at school." he finally answered. This time it was Kitty's turn to be caught off guard. "wow." She didn't know what to say, "that's a lot." "Yeah sure is, how about we just get you cleaned off." He replied, changing subjects. Kitty smiled and silently agreed with him. She took out her hair-pony and let her long hair down.

Pietro stared, feeling awestruck by the difference in her looks when her hair was down. She looked beautiful. Kitty blushed slightly as she noticed him staring and shyly walked over to him. Pietro wet a paper towel and dabbed it on her hair, trying to rid it of some of the stickiness. Kitty just stared at her feet, fidgeting nervously and very aware of how close they were.

She looked up at Pietro, who stopped and set the paper towel down. He leaned in, seeming to want to kiss her. She felt a million thoughts go through her mind at once and then screamed as the two jumped apart at a loud bang behind them. They turned to see Lance standing in the doorway looking crushed. "Kitty…" he said softly, breaking off and not knowing what to say.

Kitty bit her lip "we were like, uh..." Kitty stammered, not finishing her sentence. "You were what Kitty? Getting ready to make out with Pietro, just like every other girl in this school!" Lance broke in angrily. "No, he was helping me wash up, and you just happened to walk in when it looked bad." Kitty tried again. "Oh really, it just looked like you were one second away from kissing?" Lance looked like he was about to cry. "You bet man" Pietro answered him.

"Stay the hell out of it Pietro! I don't want to hear a thing from you, you knew I liked Kitty… a lot." "Look Lance it was nothing. You're just imagining it, I like you" Kitty walked over to him. "Really?" he asked her, giving Pietro a satisfied glare when she wasn't looking.

Pietro closed his eyes and clenched his fists, he refused to let either of them know that Kitty's comment had hurt his feelings. He was far too tough to let her get to him. "Oh yeah it hurts doesn't it Pietro? Nice try, but she's always going to like me." Lance said, still glaring at Pietro. Kitty gave Lance a weak smile, "yeah...definitely." she said, sounding fake to her own ears. Lance just grinned, clearly not noticing her comment and slung his arm over her shoulders. "see you later Maximoff." He called out, pulling them through the bathroom door. Pietro just glared after them, punching the brick wall in frustration. This isn't over, Pietro thought silently, he doesn't deserve her, and I'll prove it to her if I have to.


End file.
